Shadowrun Street Samurai
Type: Street Samurai Species: Ork He’s where he began: out on the streets and alleys. Growing up looking for an edge, he found a job, and then he found another. And he made every credit stretch. Then, piece by piece, he put in new implants until he reached his goal: street samurai. Not just any razor guy, but something more. Not some wise guy, or augmented thug or merc. He earned his honor by his work and learned from generations of noble warriors of old, giving him a soul, the spirit of bushido. Now he runs shadows with his team. Dexterity: 4D* *Brawling Parry: 5D+1* *Firearms: (S) Automatics: 7D+1* *Firearms: (S) Shotguns: 6D* *Firearms: (S) Pistols: 6D+2* *Melee Combat: (S) Blades: 7D+1* *Melee Parry: (S) Blades: 7D+1* Knowledge: 2D *Languages: (S) Japanese: 3D+1 *Law Enforcement: 3D+1 *Scholar: (S) Great Restaurants: 3D+1 *Streetwise: (S) Safe Houses: 4D Mechanical: 3D *Ground Vehicle Operations: 3D+2 Perception: 2D *Hide: 3D+1* *Poetry: 2D+2 *Search: 2D* *Sneak: 3D+1* Strength: 4D+1* *Brawling: 5D+2* Technical: 2D Move: 10 Force Sensitive: No Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 5 Essence: 0.88 / 6 Physical Resistance: 9D+1; 10D arms Energy Resistance: 8D+1; 9D arms Qualities: *Ambidextrous *Code of Honor (Bushido) *Guts *Home Ground (Street Politics) *Incompetent (Acting) Augmentations: *Cyber Eyes: :*Flare Compensation :*Low-Light :*Smartlink (Firearms +1D+1) :*Thermographic :*Vision Enhancement 4 (Search +1D+1) :*Vision Magnification *Dermal Plating (Alphaware) :*Damage Resist +2D *Right Cyber Arm: :*Strength: 6D+1 :*Dexterity: 5D+2 :*Armor: damage resist +2 pips :*Cyber Submachine Gun w/ External Magazine Port (3D+1 damage) *Left Cyber Arm: :*Strength: 6D+1 :*Dexterity: 5D+2 :*Armor: damage resist +2 pips :*Cyber Spur (8D+2 damage) :*Cyberarm Slide *Enhanced Articulation: Dexterity and Strength Skill rolls +2 *Platelet factories: Any time the user suffers 2 or more points of damage, the damage is instantly reduced by one point. *Reflex recorder: :*Melee Combat: +2 pips to rolls :*Melee Parry: +2 pips to rolls :*Firearms (S) Automatics: +2 pips to rolls :*Hide: +2 pips to rolls :*Sneak:+2 pips to rolls :*Brawling Parry: +2 pips to rolls :*Brawling +2 pips to rolls *Synaptic Booster Rating 4: Dexterity and Dexterity Skill Rolls +1D+1, Initiative +1D+1 *Synthcardium Rating 1: +1D to athletic skills rolls. Gear: *Earbuds :*Audio enhancement (Rating 2) (Search +1D+1 Audio based) *4 Fake SINs 4, each with fake licenses (Rating 4, concealed carry, possession of firearms, possession of augmentations), spatial recognizer] *Hermes Ikon Commlink (Rating 5) *Jammer (area, Rating 4) *Lined Coat :*Physical Resistance: +3D :*Energy Resistance: +1D+1 :*Dexterity Penalty: -1D+1 :*Chemical Protection +1D :*Fire Resistance +1D :*Non-Conductivity +1D *Medkit (Rating 3) *Medkit (Rating 6) *Micro-Transceiver *Middle Lifestyle (3 months) *5 Stim Patches (Rating 6) *2 Trauma Patches *White Noise Generator (Rating 6) Weapons: *Katana (8D+2 damage) *Sword (8D+2 damage) *Ares Light Fire 75 (Pistol); (3D damage); 3 spare magazines, 100 rounds regular ammo *Ares Predator V (Pistol); (4D damage); 3 spare magazines, 100 rounds regular ammo *FN HAR (Automatic); (5D damage); 3 spare magazines, 100 rounds APDS ammo *HK-227 (Automatic); (3D+1 damage); 3 spare magazines, 100 rounds regular ammo *Enfield AS-7 (Shotgun); (7D+1 damage); 3 spare magazines, 100 rounds flechette ammo *Ingram Valiant (Automatic); (4D+2 damage); 3 spare magazines, 100 rounds explosive ammo *3 High Explosive Grenades (8D damage) Credits: 2,555 + (4D x 100)